Prowl
Retired Marvel OC | Character Existence Retracted Little is known publicly about Jeremy. Online on mutant forums and websites his user name Prowl may be recognized as an active poster. He is also now a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Background Life had never been quite average for Jeremy. While he was born normal looking his family still had it's challenges. His father, had lost his sight due to a genetic quirk several years prior to Jeremy's birth. It was however a loving family and wonderful environment. The family lived on the outskirts of Jacksonville, Florida. Aaron Kendrick was a customer service manager for a call center and his wife was a librarian. When Jeremy was 5 his mother had an affair with another man and eventually Aaron and Julie got a bitter divorce. Joint custody was awarded to both parents and over the next few years the boy spend 6 months with either parent. It was a frustrating situation for the boy, who felt alienated in his Mothers home with a strange man he didn't like nor trust, with a half brother who bullied him. It wasn't long before he started to reject his mother and pleaded to stay with his father when summer came around. The boy began to cause trouble when he was at his Mother's so eventually she decided to let Jeremy stay at his father's full time. During his elementary years until he turned 12, he did the things most boys do. He explored the woods around his dad's house, he did okay in school, excelling in his English classes. He enrolled in Cub Scouts and went camping. He watched hours upon hours of StarWars and other cartoons. He played on the internet and with his skateboard. He even learned to swim at the near by beach. However the year of 2005 he began to have really strange walking dreams. He'd wake up outside, or in the kitchen. Dreams about catching rats and deer was not normal but he kept it to himself. Unfortunately for Jeremy it wasn't just odd dreams, it was a shadow of his feral self growing stronger. A few months before his 13th birthday things really began to get difficult. The dreams and night terrors were keeping him from getting restful sleep. His body was aching all the time, but he kept it to himself, afraid to tell his father because he didn't want to be seen as weak. He'd already been teased at school about it. His eyes changed colors from brown to a bright green and the pupils became ovals. The changes came slowly and Jeremy did what he could to hide them once he realized what was happening. Urban legends, monsters in the tabloids, and rumors on the internet lead him to the conclusion he might be a mutant. Unsure of what his father would do or say Jeremy did every thing he could to avoid being discovered. His father knew something was up but not what since he couldn't see the physical changes. The boy shaved off his fur, hid his tail stub under his pants but 6 months past his 13th year his face shifted, becoming more and more felinesque. Eventually the boy was forced to play sick, avoiding school and going out. But after a week his father confronted him and Jeremy finally confessed. Instead of fear and anger, Aaron accepted what was happening and only showed compassion for his frighted son. He began to home school Jeremy, trying to encourage the boy to continue learning. He also admitted he suspected that he himself was a minor mutant, able to sense sense emotions. Apparently that is how he'd discovered his wife's affair. Time went on and Jeremy's mutation became more severe with every passing day until the young man seemed more feline than human. He lived in almost complete seclusion, talking with people on the internet and watching lost of tv. At night he'd sneak out, run about the woods and as long as he kept his promise to stay out of sight, his father didn't stop him. For the most part Jeremy stayed out of trouble but did cause a few 'Big Foot' sightings now and again. His father did his best to secure for his son's future, saving money when he could. However in 2008 Aaron fell ill. He had to take a leave of absence from his job and began to live on disability and social security. Due to his young age and lack of an ID card Jeremy wasn't able to help much. Unwilling to spend what little money he had left on expensive medical treatments for a cancer that was untreatable, Aaron died in his home with Jeremy at his side. Unwilling to contact his mother Jeremy buried his father in the woods and at the suggestions of other online-friends continued to live in the house, paying the bills online or via the mail. Unfortunately this fraud could not continue and eventually things spiraled out of Jeremy's control. His online friends encouraged him to come to a variety of cities, LA, Houston and NYC. A few even offered him a couch. But how to get there?! and what to do with himself once he had? On the eve of the house going into foreclosure Jeremy broke down and called his mother. She was reluctant to come and get him but she finally agreed. When she got to the house the next day she got the shock of her life when he answered the door. Appalled and frightened by the monstrous boy, she ran, never to return his calls again. With no other alternatives and having no desire to find out what Social Services would do with him, he collected up what clothes and valuables he had and left. Over the last two years he's done whatever he could to survive, legal or not. He tried living in the woods but wasn't able to find enough deer to satisfy his needs, and he swiftly grew dissatisfied with the always outside life style. He took his anger out on trees and occasionally on abandoned cars. He traveled at night, sneaking rides on trains or in the back of trucks. He's run into more than just a few brawls, with bikers and truckers, thugs and home owners. It is during this time that he's discovered the dangers of his feral rages and just how strong he could be when he broke into a gas station's ATM. From time to time he steals the a lab top and uses it to get online to check messages on his favorite forums. It's been an incredibly harsh journey, leaving the young man surly, jaded and paranoid. Surely there is a better life than living on the streets. Perhaps he'll find it in NYC. Personality *Self Sacrificing: Despite his 'don't give a darn' attitude, Jeremy hates to see others hurt or in pain. He can be a very sympathetic ear in the right situation. Should he be able to identify with a person or a cause he would willingly give up his safety or even his life for it. However getting Jeremy into this position can be difficult. He won't stick his neck out for just anyone or any thing. He is very jaded. If he saw a child being bullied or being beaten up he would likely step up. Whether this is a good thing depends on how well he keeps his temper in check. *Protective: In step with his self sacrificing nature Jeremy can be very protective of his possessions and his friends (assuming he ever gets any). Deep down the boy has a fierce tendency of possessiveness. What is his is his and no one should hurt those he considers important. Some times Jeremy's desire to protect things causes him to be selfish and will keep him from sharing things. *Unsocialized: After Jeremy's 13th birthday he dropped out of school and didn't interact with the rest of the outside world save for telephone calls, the internet and his blind father. His father did his best to help his son, but the stifled environment has left Jeremy with some social problems. He doesn't always understand sarcasm, human expressions some times confuse him and the social graces are often lost. Real life is often just too complicated for him to follow along with. The games people play socially annoy and frustrate him. *Basically Good: Despite his lonely existence he remains a basically good person, that is once you get past the roughness. Sure he steals, he's almost killed but that does not mean he thinks these things are alright to do. He hates that he's hurt people. He hates that he has to steal but he also thinks he has no other alternatives. When Jeremy is fully aware he knows the difference between 'right' and 'wrong'. *Mutant Supremacist: While being fuzzy has it's draw backs, being a human with super power rocks. Granted there is a good bit of self loathing in the young man, he pretty much believes the average mutant is better than the average human. He thinks the reason humans hate mutants is because they are afraid of them. Afraid of loosing power over the earth, afraid of something bigger and stronger. Because might makes right. He's still undecided on out right genocide, but if push comes to shove, he'll side with the mutants. *Warped sense of humor: Jeremy can find the oddest stuff funny. He'd definitely fall into the class of people who laugh at funeral. Not because he really finds it funny but because he's more likely to put up a jerk facade than admit his true feelings. He loves jokes (when they aren't played on him!), biting humor, slap stick, sarcasm, British comedy to even the gags that Jim Carey pulls. While he himself does not often pull pranks on others as he's too afraid they'd turn on him, he can have a bit of cruel wit when he's feeling on the defensive. *Distracted: While able to be patient and concentrate upon things, moving items, or exciting situations will grab his attention causing him to become very distracted, or initiate an instinctive reaction : Chasing a prey animal, or claw something. *Temper: Jeremy has a hot temper, mostly due to his feral nature and lack of social skills. He's never learned how to properly deal with his emotions and he's got a lot of pent up anger that easily boils over. He also doesn't have a very thick skin, jibes, jokes and off handed comments can easily get him into a fighting mood. Logs *2010-06-21 - Testing a Theory - Jeremy meets Siobhan and the two discuss how dangerous she is! *2010-06-27 - Fishing for Trouble - Mystique goes out trolling for trouble but finds a feline feral instead. *2010-07-01 - If you feed a stray - Jeremy visits the Brotherhood safe house. *2010-07-03 - Ghost Walk - Jono's psionic energy wakes up a restless spirit. Chaos ensues! *2010-07-05 - "I Can Haz Pie" or "Is He Your Boyfriend?!" - Jeremy decides to visit Siobhan. Things are going well until the empath goes a little crazy.. for Pie! *2010-07-11 - Blame the Freak - Jeremy runs into Sasha and takes the blame for her snatch and grab. *2010-07-14 - You're !!!!!ing Magneto! - Sasha gets into trouble with some gambling debts, Nix (Mystique), Jeremy and then Magneto himself come to the rescue. Sasha shows off her colorful vocabulary. *2010-07-14 - Tigers and Toads - Jeremy discovers a huge mess in the Kitchen. Then he meets Toad. *2010-07-27 - You're Sooooo in Trouble. Not? - Amelia talks to Jeremy and Sasha about another possible recruit to their ranks. *2010-07-30 - Eye of the Tiger Part I - Lily meets up with Jeremy to exchange some books when some thugs come around looking for trouble. *2010-07-31 - Eye of the Tiger Part II - Lily is held prisoner by the feral Jeremy until Kitty and Jono show up to rescue her. *2010-08-01 - Eye of the Tiger Part III - Jono returns as promised to check on Jeremy at the abandoned hotel. He isn't the only one however, as Sasha and Magneto also turn up. *2010-08-07 - Art and the Eyes of the Beholders - The Brotherhood go to take a look at Iain's artwork. *2010-08-08 - Welcome to the Eisenhardt Compound - Magnus shows the new Brotherhood his latest masterpiece, a home and fortress! *2010-08-16 - Wrong Time, Wrong Place - Kinetic and Pete Wisdom stop a slaughter before it can occur and Jeremy tries to save a mutant from her pimp. *2010-09-26 - One Freaky Weekend: Catman No More - Jeremy discovers he's a tin-man! *2010-10-01 - Dark Evolution Kicks off Their Tour - The opening tour of the Dark Evolution's second tour, and two things are discovered...they now have a mutant following and Friends of Humanity hates them lots and lots! (MTV: 2010-10-02 - Dark Evolution Concert Recap) *2010-10-21 - Would be Bombing - The Brotherhood attempts to bomb the campaign headquarters of Councilman Kelly, and are foiled by not only the Avengers, but one of their own. *2010-10-21 - Iron Man to Iron Bars - Iron Mon confronts Jeremy about his terrorist actions. *2010-10-23 -Breaking More than Walls - The Brotherhood rescue Prowl from jail. Category:Marvel Retired